


Birthday Boy

by guava



Series: Finally, After 1000 Years [1]
Category: Mirai Sentai Timeranger
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: Surprise, surprise, Naoto hates surprises. But he can make an exception.





	Birthday Boy

The second hand moved to twelve and Naoto's birthday officially began. He entered his mid-twenties with a stable job in security and Asami Tatsuya fast asleep on his couch. 

It was like something out of a dream that felt like a nightmare whenever Naoto woke up aching and wanting. On the coffee table was a sparkly red paper cone hat and three party crackers, which Tatsuya had no doubt planned to inflict on him the moment he stepped through the door. It was too bad that it was too late, the night creeping into morning. 

Naoto would rather hurry up and catch some sleep than wake Tatsuya and have him sleepily inflict his 'surprise' on Naoto. Before that, he grabbed a spare blanket from his room to cover Tatsuya with, pocketing the party poppers after doing so. These things made a terrible mess, confetti and glitter would get everywhere, and Naoto had no faith in Tatsuya's ability to clean all of it up. 

Standing over Tatsuya, Naoto couldn't resist but to bend down and...moved away from Tatsuya's lips to instead press a kiss on Tatsuya's forehead. 

_'You're no prince. Did you just try to give him a true love's kiss?'_

_'Shut the fuck up,'_ Naoto mentally hissed at the mocking voice inside his head. 

He didn't have to take shit from himself today, of all days. He looked at Tatsuya's sleeping face and decided that his weakness was Tatsuya's fault, his fault for looking vulnerable and peaceful and ready to celebrate Naoto's existence. 

Grabbing a black marker, Naoto got to work on making Tatsuya face the consequences for his actions. He uncapped the marker and was about to draw a penis on Tatsuya's face, as the classic prank demanded, but perfectionism got in his way. He had never drawn a dick before and wasn't about to let Tatsuya laugh at him for badly drawn privates. 

He settled for scrawling 'TAKIZAWA NAOTO'S BITCH' on Tatsuya's forehead, right over where he had pressed his kiss. 'BITCH' was written in English, all the better for prolonging Tatsuya's suffering.

* * *

At seven sharp, Naoto woke up to find a toy dinosaur laid sideways on the pillow beside his.

The alarm that he had set four hours ago blared, followed by 'TAKIZAWA NAOTO'S BITCH' bursting through the door. Alas, Naoto's handiwork had by then been scrubbed off Tatsuya's skin.

"Happy birthday!" Tatsuya cheered, sitting heavily on the bed before taking the dinosaur and shoving it in Naoto's face. "Say hello to your new friend!"

Naoto sat up to take the toy from Tatsuya and scrutinized its features. Tatsuya had obviously painted silver over the original red coating and modified the toy to make it resemble a miniature V-Rex. Naoto guessed that the cannons mounted on its shoulders were taken from another toy set, maybe from a Gundam plastic model. He thought that the fine lines etched onto the its arms to look like claws were a nice touch, but Tatsuya hadn't softened him up to the point where he could be openly impressed by whatever Tatsuya did.

"Well, this doesn't look like some cheap toy," Naoto commented. 

"It isn't. Watch this," Tatsuya said, pulling on mini-V-Rex's tail.

A growl resounded from within the toy, one that was about as frightening as the noises that Tatsuya's stomach made. Naoto remembered three years ago, one of his City Guardians subordinates had told him of a fanmade V-Rex that he could buy online. He wasn't interested to get one then, and now, he wondered how that little V-Rex would stack up to the one Tatsuya made. 

Occupied with trying to find out how to stop the growling noise, he failed to block Tatsuya from poking against the side of his waist. He couldn't hold back the undignified sound he made, and for that, and for giggling that the dino toy was like Naoto, Tatsuya had to pay. 

Even on the small surface area of the bed, wrestling with Tatsuya and pinning him down was no easy feat. Then again, Tatsuya had the advantage of a few more hours of sleep. He wasn't contrite at all as he smiled and relaxed under Naoto's grip on his wrists. 

"Go on," he said. "Make me your bitch." 

* * *

More delicious than the first sip of coffee of the day was seeing Tatsuya wince and regret having offered his ass up for Naoto's perversions. While Naoto was getting dressed, Tatsuya had set the table with breakfast plus a slice of cake and mini-V-Rex wearing the sparkly cone hat that Naoto had seen yesterday. 

As he watched Tatsuya stick a candle on the cake and light it up, Naoto decided on what he'd wish for. 

"I wish for Tatsuya to never celebrate my birthday again," Naoto said and blew out the flame. 

"You're not supposed to say your wish out loud," Tatsuya pointed out. "Or else it won't come true." 

Naoto should have expected Tatsuya to know him well enough by then to not rise to the bait. He turned his attention to the cake - an unusual kind of strawberry shortcake with chocolate-flavoured sponge cake and dark chocolate frosting. Naoto wasn't very into desserts; if he hadn't spent too much time making Tatsuya his bitch, he'd raise the ultimatum that he'd only eat the cake by licking it off Tatsuya's pecs. 

"There's more where that came from," Tatsuya said. "Guess who didn't take the easy way out and buy it from the store?" 

He lifted up the cake to reveal a photograph hidden underneath the plate. The shot featured Tatsuya in some baking studio and towering over a group of housewives huddled together. They were all wearing the same pink apron with a pattern of--Naoto squinted--cupcakes and in front of them was the chocolate and strawberry cake specially made for Naoto.

Naoto needed a moment to craft a snappy retort to Tatsuya's latent awakening as a baker. Nothing was coming to his mind, meaning that age was really catching up to him.

Just to say something, Naoto admitted, "You sure have put a lot of effort into this."

"I did! And I didn't just stir and beat some eggs while asking for help to do the complicated stuff."

 _Yeah, right._ Naoto shouldn't say anything else about the cake until he tried it for himself. Plunking his fork down through the layers, he took a big bite and chewed, and came to the conclusion that he had no complaints. 

"How is it?" Tatsuya asked. 

Even if it was his birthday, Naoto couldn't afford to run late for today's work. He had to save the rest of what's on his plate, and the more where it came from that Tatsuya promised, for later. After a quick glance at the clock, he took another small bite and went over to where Tatsuya sat, bending down to feed the cake to him. 

Maybe chewing while kissing wasn't one of his brightest ideas, but he could make it work. He was overdoing it a little and when he pulled back, he told Tatsuya, "You've got some chocolate on your nose." 

"HEY!" 

Tatsuya's indignant exclamation, along with his photo that Naoto had pocketed, would follow Naoto throughout the day. He looked at the image of Tatsuya's smiling face as he started up his bike; a piece of evidence that someone was happy making him happy. 

To think that a few years back, he'd rather burn the house down than wish for Asami Tatsuya to be that someone. 

Shaking his head at his own sappiness, Naoto tucked his present into his jacket's front pocket and went on his way. He didn't think he'd enjoy getting older this much. 

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, after 1000 years, there's now shipfic for these two. Hope you've enjoyed!


End file.
